


Impulse

by babystellagibson



Category: The Fall (TV), The Fall (UK 2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babystellagibson/pseuds/babystellagibson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little one. I had to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse

Stella is jolted out of her sleep by the sound of a door very quietly being opened and then closed. She’s always been a light sleeper, but even more so since she’s been sleeping in her little cot at HQ. She jumps up, grabbing her gun, and heads for the doorway, fully alert and ready to shoot, if needs be. She silently moves out of her office, and her eyes pick up a silhouette with what appears to be a torch lurking over a desk in one of the offices. She slips towards it, out of view, then bursts through the door.

‘Put your hands on your head, slowly, and I won’t shoot,’ she says calmly, and the figure jumps.

‘Christ almighty ma’am, it’s only me!’ Dani’s voice comes from the darkness, and Stella flicks the light on to find her standing there in a tight, dark green dress, all dolled up, rifling through documents with her phone torch.

‘What on earth are you doing here, at this time…’ Stella sighs, visibly relaxing.

‘I was out and I… I realised something that Katie Benedetto said in one of her interviews that didn’t match up with what she said in another, and I wanted to come and check the transcripts for the inconsistency before I forgot…’

‘Why were you sneaking around in the dark?’ Stella asks, her expression perplexed.

‘I knew you’d be sleeping here; I didn’t want to wake you…’

‘Well, I’m awake.’ Stella says, heading for the desk and placing her gun down on it, safety on. ‘Let’s find this inconsistency, shall we?’ She sidles up to Dani and pulls the transcripts out from under her hands. ‘You smell nice…’ she comments, before turning to look at the redhead. Her gaze traverses Dani entirely, pausing a few seconds at her exposed cleavage. ‘And you look lovely. You had a date tonight.’ she poses it as a fact rather than a question.

‘Yes, I did.’ Dani replies, returning Stella’s gaze.

‘Yet you’re here, at midnight, to work?’

‘She wasn’t that interesting,’ Dani says, smiling with her mouth but not her eyes.

‘I see,’ Stella smiles back cordially, and returns her gaze to the papers. ‘So what’s the inconsistency?’

‘In one interview, she said that she was with Spector for the duration of the night of the incident with the Brawleys… and in another, she said that Spector had visited her at her house during the day on the same date, and that she had gone out to the cinema with her friend that night’

‘Here,’ says Stella, not a minute after she’s started going through the transcripts. It takes them a few minutes to locate the other incriminating sentence in another transcribed interview. ‘Well done, Dani.’

‘I knew something wasn’t right when I heard her speak about the cinema… it just took a while to click.’

‘We’ll address this properly in the morning,’ she says, gathering up the transcripts and returning them to their respective folders.

‘Yes, of course.’

‘Tell me about your date,’ Stella says, heading for the door. Dani follows.

‘There’s not much to tell. Met her at the gym… realised ten minutes into dinner that we have nothing in common.’

‘I see,’ Stella says, heading towards her office. Dani hovers as they pass the building’s exit.

‘Well, I’ll see you in the morning, ma’am,’ she says, and Stella turns, standing in her doorway, a peculiar look on her face.

‘No,’

‘No?’

‘I’d like you to stay here with me for a while.’

‘Was there something you needed me to do?’ Dani asks, looking perplexed.

‘Yes. Come on,’ Stella inclines her head towards the inside of her office, before heading inside. Dani’s perplexed expression intensifies, and she too heads into the office, to find Stella shrugging off her silk robe and placing it over the edge of her chair.

She steps towards Dani, reaches out and runs the back of her hand gently down her cheek. Dani’s mouth drops open slightly, and she tenses up, her eyes locked on Stella’s.

‘Ma’am…’ she trails, and then Stella leans in and kisses her, just a light, gentle kiss, before pulling away slightly and looking into her eyes, a smile teasing the corners of her mouth as she regards the redhead’s shocked expression. Then, Dani seems to wake up, and springs into action, grabbing Stella by the waist and pulling her close before kissing her with great fervour. Stella’s hands find Dani’s and pull them off her waist, and she breaks the kiss, keeping hold of Dani’s hands and pulling her over to the makeshift bed, never breaking eye contact.

‘Are you sure we should…’ Dani whispers, as Stella pushes her down to the bed.

‘Don’t act like you haven’t thought about this,’ Stella smirks, crawling over her. ‘I felt you undressing me with your eyes the moment we met,’

Dani blushes deeply, staring up at Stella like a deer in the headlights. ’Now you can undress me with your hands…’ Stella says, her voice deep and seductive, picking up one of Dani’s hands and pulling it to the hem of her silk camisole. Dani brings her other hand to the other side, and they sit up together as she pulls it over Stella’s head, revealing a particularly pretty cream lace bra. Stella’s hands slide up Dani’s back, then she pulls her head into her cleavage, tilting her head back as the redhead plants sweet little kisses all over her breasts before rising up and kissing her lips again. ‘Dani…’ Stella breathes into her mouth, and they pull apart again for a second, both flustered. ‘I want you to fuck me…’

‘Yes, ma’am…’


End file.
